A Barman's speakeasy
by mailing60
Summary: Human's and monsters live together on the surface based in the 1920's. A young Homeless woman called Charlie strolled the streets late one night when she comes across an attack between human's and monsters. Could she walk away? or will she help out. I don't own undertale. Rated M for mature content and graphic scenes.
1. A homeless woman

It was late, too late, A woman came out of a bar absolutely devastated at another day of rejections.

Charlie was a girl in desperate need of money, she had gone through all the possible Job offers that the newspapers could supply, and all of which turned her down because she was unqualified, a school dropout, Hobo or a Tramp as often people would call her. Charlie's stomach had growled a painful groan, it has been days since she's last eaten. She had leaned against the wall, sinking down to the floor to rest her aching feet. Brown eyes heavy for sleep, maybe she could pass out for a few hours. It seemed like a nice idea like the many times she's done before.

Just before she closes them however a large crash sounded a few blocks down the street. brain alert and nerves on edge, Charlie looked down the street. She saw what looked like a green fire monster being dragged out of a building by two Human's none the less trying to put out its flame.  
This made Charlie's stomach churn.

The cackles of laughter from the pair while they beat the monster had Charlie reeling in anger. Attacks from humans had become more frequent as they think themselves god over monsters. how pathetic.

Although her feet screamed in agony, Charlie forced herself upon them. With every hit was another few paces forward, with every stride becoming faster. When she was only a few yards away one of the attackers had noticed her approach.

"Look here George! This little tramp wants to join." The first man chimes gaining the attention from George as he finished another hit with a magic infused crowbar. The monster in question was sprawled out on the floor looking fearful about another human coming in on the fight.

Charlie slowed down her pace, placing a wide smile hiding her true intent. George gave the tramp a once over and deemed it funny. whistling his interest.

"And what a pretty tramp we have here, look at you. you make the dirtiest of clothes look sweet on you, hows about you come to mine after were done with this thing." George gestured to the flame monster who was still unable to move. Their eyes had met for only a second to tell it, its doomed.

"But George, I saw her first I get dibs." The man exclaimed, pushing George out the way.

"Piss off Alex, I'm the boss and I get the girls." George responded pushing the man called Alex out the way again.

"May I?" Charlie asked herself now gesturing to the crowbar. The poor monster stared at the ground, incapable to believe what was about to happen. The two men only obliged and handed Charlie the weapon. She stood over the monster as she saw the glimpse in of fear in its eyes and faulted.

*Thwack, crack, hisssss*

Magic infused objects where a dangerous thing to play with. George had kept still, to be honest he couldn't move. The bend of the crowbar had entered his skull, magic being used heat the bar cooking the inside of his skull. killing him instantly. The man Alex was in shock, this bitch knew magic?! He was doomed

Alex had pulled out a gun quivering in fear at the sheer amount of fuckery that was going on.

"D-don't move!" Alex stuttered

Charlie ignored him, dashing to the man as he shot at her. bullet grazing the side of her cheek with like a hot knife all the while plunging the other side of the crowbar through his abdomen, burning the intensity of a thousand suns.

Alex could barely gargle a bloodied scream before collapsing to the ground. Charlie held him close before falling and whispered in his ear.

"I'll see you in hell."

She let him drop to the floor, along with the crowbar that had burned her hand. She turned to look at the monster she had saved and noted the amount of awe emanating from its eyes. He was standing a few feet away not to sure about what to do.

"Are you okay?" Charlie asked, having the flame monster nod to confirm. She smiled at him glad it was going to be alright before collapsing to the ground herself. Hungry, exhausted and soon going into shock with the amount of burning that was on her hand. Charlie's world had become black and the sleepless void consumed her mind.

The monster stood in shock about what she was witnessing, at one moment the Human female was standing over her, crowbar ready to swing, then the next moment, the Human female was killing her attackers. In two single swift blows. The flame girl had lifted herself to her knees as the man called Alex had dropped to the floor. Drowning on his own blood while wreathing on the from the pain that the human had unleashed on his poor soul.

Once the woman was done she dropped the crowbar and looked back at the flame girl with a look of exhausted concern. Her cheek was bleeding and her hand smelled of burned flesh as it swelled twice its size.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked, Catching the flame girl off guard.

Am I okay? Did she just ask if I was okay? She can't be serious, can she? The flame girl looked in awe, what the fuck was this woman. Realizing the woman was still waiting the monster gave a highly grateful nod confirming that she, the monster, will be okay.

This woman then gave the strangest face the monster had ever seen.

A genuine smile, the flame girl didn't think they were capable of doing such a face, or if they did, it certainly looked fake. This look was short lived however as the Woman collapsed the floor, her body shook violently against stone floor. The monster didn't know what to do, she began panicking. This woman was the flame girl's savior and was soon about to die in front of her. There must be something she could do.

Thinking quickly, the girl looked around the area for a pay phone and staggered to her feet. There was one on the corner of the street and the girl ran towards it as fast as her legs could carry and almost crashed into it.

The girl pulled the speaker to her ear and dialed some numbers on the dial pad. She waited a few seconds before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a voice answered on the other end, sounding a little groggy as it was very late at night.

"Dad!" The fire girl called distress present in her voice. Tears came steaming off her face as she held the phone, her hands shaking as she held the speaker to her ear.

"Fuku? What's wrong? Are you okay." Fuku's dad sounded more alert now, something happened to his only daughter and he didn't like it.

"Dad, *Sniff* I need you to get here now. There was an incident, and these men almost, I didn't think I was doing to make it, this woman had." Fuku was on the verge of breaking down when her dad interrupted her.

"Fuku, breath. You're not making any sense. Where are you? I'm coming to get you." Fuku's dad voice was full of stress, with a lot of ruffling on the other side, it sounded like he was getting dressed almost ready to leave.

"I'm just outside mine. But dad there was this woman, she-"

"Don't say another word, I'm on my way!" the phone clicked on the other end, leaving the girl alone on the street with 2 dead bodies and 1 unconscious woman lying in the street. Fuku took a deep breath and ran back over to her savior. She checked for a pulse and worked the woman's hand, it looked really bad. Fuku found a pulse but the rate it was beating worried her immensely.

"No, no, no, no. You aren't going like this" Fuku muttered, hooking her arms under the woman's shoulders and dragged her off the road. The woman was surprisingly light for a human, it was almost a shock that this woman was able to kill two fully grown men who was almost twice her size. Once she had reached the side walk however Fuku had held the woman's hand and began trying to heal it. Begging that this would help.

It had been only five minutes when Fuku heard her father driving down the road. It skidded to a halt near the two bodies in the road. An orange flame man had left the care desperately looking for her daughter.

"Fuku?!" He called, distress clear in his voice as he left the car.

"Dad!" Fuku called back, she wanted to go and hug him but kept herself by the woman's side.

"Fuku!" The dad said sounding relieved

"Thank goodness, what ha-" The dad's head caught up with him when he finally saw his daughter. Her hand was holding this woman's hand her green flame licking the wounds on the female human's hand. Fuku struggled with her healing magic as she herself was dealing with her own shock.

The flame's man voice however had turned into a low growl at the scene he saw before here.

"What are you doing." He warned, earning a scared jump from his daughter.

"Dad, you need to listen, She saved me from those men!" Fuku tried gesturing to the men dead on the road, watching her dad feel conflicted against the whole ordeal.

"She's really hurt dad, she burned her own hand to a crisp trying to save me. I can't leave her like this." Fuku tried again, slightly convincing him about what happened.

Siren's began sounding down the nearby streets making the Dad think quickly about what to do.

"you get her legs and help me." The Dad said. Coming to her side quickly.

"Thank you, dad." Fuku sniffed, glad to know her dad was going to listen.

"Thank me later, we need to get out of here." Dad said, lifting the woman from under her shoulders while Fuku got the feet.


	2. The CHECK

Moving the woman was easy, she was deadly light for someone her age and the idea of her killing two men had made both the monsters feel uneasy about her. There was no way this woman would be able to fight in her condition unless there was a specific reason. The dad was quick to get the woman and fuku in the car before crawling into the driver's seat and driving off back home. Fuku stayed in the back seat with the woman positioning the woman's head on her lap before getting back to healing the woman's hand.

"[CHECK] her?" The dad asked, his eyes never leaving the road ahead of them.

"Dad, I don't-"

"I said [CHECK] her!" Her dad yelled, causing her daughter to jump in surprise at the sudden outburst. He however soon faltered and explained himself.

"Fuku, I'm sorry. I need to know I'm not bringing home a killer, can you [CHECK] her please?" he tried once more, gaining a nod of understanding from his daughter. Fuku, went and pulled out the woman's soul, and the feeling of pure dread had consumed her poor mind. This woman seemed to not have a heart soul, but something of a spherical one. A shapeless form of a husk where her soul was meant to be.

"Well?" Her dad pushed, letting Fuku remember the task at hand.

"Oh, yeah, hold on."

Fuku then [CHECK]ed the woman's soul she looked on with a state of worry.

CHARLIE

HP 10,

ATK 12,

DEF 30

[Soo, very, hungry.]

"Well, I don't think you can eat right now." Fuku commented, earning a side glance from her dad.

"What was that?"

"Her name is Charlie and I think she's just very hungry, and hurt. Her attack is lower than her defense and her LV is 3. I think those men are the only thing she's killed." Fuku finished, her dad pulling up outside of his home. They sat in the car for a while sitting in silence, trying to come to a conclusion about what to do. Charlie's hand looked a lot better as the silence continued Fuku had managed to calm down slightly from shock.

"We'll get her inside and get her feeling better, I'll call Alphy's to check you and her physically before we do anything else." Fuku, again nodded to her dad's request in understanding the gravity of the situation. This woman, Charlie, had turned from innocent bystander to murderer in a matter of one night. Fuku was very grateful with that fact but felt a little uneasy about being near Charlie. Fuku began preparing to help her dad with moving Charlie again. This time the flame man carried Charlie on his back while handing Fuku the house keys.

Fuku locked the car doors and ran through a gate to the back of the house. The flame man had followed quickly to avoid any suspicious eyes that might wander his way. Fuku had opened the side door and held it open for her dad, her dad had placed his foot in the doors pathway to stop it from closing gesturing to her daughter to open the door down stairs. Fuku rushed in and did what she was told.

Slowly, step by step, the flame man had made his way downstairs meeting Fuku at the bottom. once through the stair case doors Fuku rushed through a living room, passing by a dining table and couch, to get to a cupboard on the other side of the room. The dad carefully sat himself down on the couch with the human on his back, and gently laid her down, placing her head on the armrest while propping her with pillows as to not cramp her neck.

Fuku came back a little while later holding what looked like. And blanket with more pillows. The Dad then stood up from the couch and walked over to the phone, letting his daughter fret over the human. Speaker to his ear, he began dialing numbers in the old phone waiting patiently for the roller to come back to its original position.

Fuku placed the blanket over the human and double checked the human to ensure she was okay before sitting on the ground beside her not willing to leave her side.

Her dad saw this and frowned at the idea of his daughter fretting over someone so much. The dial tone on the phone rang for a long while, his patients wearing thin with every tone that sounded.

"H-hello, Dr. Alphys s-speaking." A high pitched, nervous, voice had sounded on the other side of the phone. Slightly drowsy as she spoke. The dad felt bad for waking up the doctor at this our but this was an emergency that needed to be dealt with.

"Hello, Dr Alphy's, this is Grillby. I'm sorry for waking you, but I need you here as soon as possible. There has been an accident." Grillby voiced, his tiredness catching up with the guy.

"O-oh, M-my what's happened?" Alphy's stuttered getting more nervous about the idea.

"I'll tell you once you get here. Can you please bring your medical case? I think you're going to need it." Grillby informed looking back at his daughter with deep concern.

"O-okay. I'll be over in h-hopefully ten minutes." The doctor agreed. Grillby thanked the good doctor and hung up the phone. He then turned back to Fuku who was still next to the Human and was reading a book she picked up from the side table of the couch. It was called 101 way to start a fire and how to deal with them. The book seemed to bring a smile to Fuku's face, as well as Grillby's from time to time.

"She'll be here in ten minutes." Grillby said, Fuku looked back up at her dad and smiled.

"You still have some spare clothes and I've dusted your bedroom." Grillby explained, walking over to the pair helping Fuku off the ground.

"O-oh, okay." Fuku said drowsily, yawning as the entire ordeal of tonight had finally worn off.

She closed the book she was reading and placed back on the side table. Slowly shuffling to her room. Fuku soon stopped at the doorway looking back at the human worried about her wellbeing. Grillby picked up her apprehension and assured her.

"Don't worry, she isn't going to die in the next few minutes. I'll make sure of it." Grillby promised, pushing her into her room. Grillby waited patiently for his daughter to get changed.

Fuku, had gotten out of her ripped clothes and dressed into her pajamas. Once changed she made went into her wardrobe and pulled out some clothes for the human. Folding them and placing them on her bed in a neat pile. With some spare socks to go with. When the clothes where placed together she picked them up and came out of the bedroom. Grillby was sitting by the dining table with a cup of coffee in his hand staring blankly down at the steaming brew which fogged his glasses.

"Dad, is that coffee? You'll be up all night." Fuku complained. Walking over to the couch leaving the clothes on the side table. Grillby had looked back up at Fuku, forcing a smile on his face once his daughter came into view. He gestured her to sit down by the table as once she left the clothes on the side table by the sleeping human.

Fuku shuffled to the dining table and sat down by her dad. He sighed as she sat down, drained of all energy wanting this night to soon be behind them.

"what happened?" Grillby asked, taking a small sip of his coffee. Fuku tensed at the question, she curled her knees against her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Grillby, normally was a patient man but tonight his patients were wearing thin and pressed her again for information.

"Fuku, please what happened?" Grillby tried again, gripping his coffee mug a little in frustration.

"D-dad, I do-" Before Fuku could finish speaking, the doorbell rang from the staircase upstairs, signaling the doctors arrival. Fuku uncurled her leg to leave for the door but Grillby stopped her.

"I'll get it, you've been through enough today. Just try and think about what happened okay." Fuku felt like she was being scolded, she kept herself on the chair and buried her head in her knee's. Her eyes where heavy and desperately tried to close to fall asleep.

Grillby had lightly jogged upstairs to the back door of the house. He pulled open the door and greeted the doctor in side.

"Dr. Alphy's thanks for coming on so-!?" Grillby's speech was interrupted by the sight of a large metal rectangle, balancing on a single wheel and a small yellow dinosaur monster following behind it. The dinosaur was dressed in a long brown coat, holding what looked like a large brief case, trying to look inconspicuous while the rectangle dressed in the same thing, looked like a target for attention. Grillby's grip tightened on the door handle as he saw the robot, he wanted to ask why the square head was here but decided against it.

"Oh, Grillby dear, nice to see you again~ I would've stayed if you liked my singing soooo much." the robot's voice was flamboyant but lacked efficient tones to make it waver. Grillby didn't want to have the patients for this but had to endure the flamboyant robot if anything was going to get done.

"I don't mean to be rude Mettaton, but why are you here?" Grillby asked the square sore, but before mettaton had a chance to say anything, Alphys spoke out instead.

"I-I asked him to come. F-for you know, protection." Alphys stuttered, she was nervous and didn't feel safe being outside.

"Not to mention she was doing upgrades when you called, she was going to go alone but I insisted. You never know with the streets at night." Mettaton boasted, the two different stories contradicted each other but Grillby understood. He wished Fuku did the same.

"G-grillby, C-can we come in?" Dr Alphys asked, reminding him that they indeed come over for a reason.

Grillby did let them inside, Alphys had swiftly made her way down stairs while Mettaton, thunked and clanked with every step, making Grillby wish Mettaton stay home, while Mettaton complained about the lack of ramps in the establishment.

The loud crashing noises had caught Fuku's attention. Seeing Mettaton almost burst through the door in frustration made her laugh to herself at the outcome. Alphys however didn't react. When she had got downstairs her eyes first met Fuku, she shyly took of her hat and nodded her head in respect, when she lifted her head however, her eyes caught the sight of the human sleeping on the couch.

Alphys had tensed when she saw the human, she didn't know how to react. Grillby had come down stairs after Mettaton when he locked the door. Mettaton was busy keeping Fuku entertained to notice the human while alphys had already spotted her.

Grillby had closed the door behind them and called for Dr Alphys.

"She's alive and breathing." Grillby reassured resuming his place on the dining table gesturing for both of his new commers to sit down with him. Alphys was hesitant to sit down, while Mettaton was looking around to see what Grillby was on about. Then it hit the massive tool box.

"Grillby, darling, what are you doing keeping such a pretty thing here?" Mettaton didn't sit down. He rolled over to the unconscious woman and examining her entirety.

"Don't tell me you're going into the human trafficking trade" Mettaton assumed, causing Alphys to gasp with a look of pure horror. Grillby didn't have time for this and went to shoot the magic scrap heap down.

"No, sh-"

"Such a shame, she'd fetch a pretty price to the right buyer." Mettaton interrupted, letting everyone look at him stunned.

"Mettaton," Grillby said, gaining the robots attention.

"Yes Darling?" He replied turning back to Grillby.

"Sit on your robotic edge you call an ass and shut up your voice box. I don't need this tonight." Grillby said, exasperated with the dealing with him.

"My, my, a little touchy tonight, aren't we? Fine, but this will cost you extra." Grillby rubbed the bridge of where his nose would be as the robot sat down. Fuku and Alphys where trying their best to hold in their laughter at the pair, but settled down once everyone had sat down.

Grillby took another sip of his coffee, this was going to be a long night.

"S-so," Alphys started a little less nervous than before.

"W-why is that human here?" Alphys asked, looking to Grillby for an answer.

"I was attacked tonight and she saved my life. But at a price." Fuku answered, getting everyone's attention. Grillby gave his daughter a nod of approval, letting her continue.

"She was handed a magic infused crowbar and used it against my attackers. I- I thought i was going to die if she hadn't come." Tears began steaming from Fuku's face as she spoke. The memory still fresh in her mind.

"W-wait, they handed her the crowbar?" Alphys questioned looking to Fuku for confirmation. Fuku nodded and buried her face in her knee's again trying to forget the memory.

"B-but what, why?" Alphys asked, wanting to know more. She was distracted however, when Grillby grabbed her hand to stop her.

"Alphy's, I don't think now is the time. Fuku is hurt because of the crowbar, there is an injured human on my couch and it's late. Can you check them both so we can all go to bed? You can come back tomorrow if you want to know more."

"O-oh, okay, sorry. I'll start with Fuku then" Alphys apologized, understanding the real reason why she was here. She lifted herself from her seat and made her way to Fuku.

"T-this will probably be better in your bedroom Fuku, I need to check some things over, is that okay?" Alphys asked knowing somewhere away from the boys would probably make her feel more comfortable. Fuku looked at her dad for approval and he nodded.

"O- okay." Fuku answered. Getting off her chair to lead Alphys to her bedroom. Grillby and Mettaton was soon left together in the living room. Clock on the wall tick, tocked as the pair sat in silence. Mettaton, couldn't sit in silence for long to Grillby's dismay

"So, darling... Tell me what happened. You know how much I love gossip." Mettaton said to fill the silence. Grillby furrowed his brows in frustration.

"Mettaton, you don't want to know." Grillby said taking a long slow sip from his coffee.

"Really? Not even a little bit. I promise I won't tell." Mettaton tried but if Grillby knew anything, this machine didn't know how to shut up.

Grillby sat in silence trying to enjoy the peace and quiet, but the big metal head was really making it difficult. Mettaton had gotten out of his seat to once again inspect the sleeping woman.

"Mettaton what are you doing?" Grillby asked lifting his head towards him in worry.

"Well, if you're not spilling the beans, she will." Mettaton went to approach the sleeping woman but a ring of fire surrounded her, leaving Mettaton to roll back in reverse from the human.

"Sit.. Back.. Down.." Grillby said as coldly as his voice would allow. Mettaton's gears had shuddered from the metaphorical chill that Grillby's eyes where giving him.

His mind working like a well-tuned clock thinking of ways to get around this dilemma.

"I won't ask again Mettaton. Sit back down." Grillby said again, his eyes never faltering with the metal box.

"Jeeze, I was only going to [CHECK] her. Talk about rude!" Mettaton stated turning on his wheel, coming back to the table to sit with Grillby.

"Rude?! How about you show a little more respect before poking around in my home, you didn't even give any condolences seeing that my daughter was almost killed tonight. I should fire you for your lack concern. Unless you don't want a Job." Grillby threatened, getting a somewhat apologetic reaction from the glorified calculator.

"Oh, sorry," Mettaton said sarcastically. "your place wouldn't have any customers if it weren't for me. I'm just staying around because I feel sorry for you. Not to mention you'd be arrested 10 times over with all the things I know." Mettaton threatened back, smirking at the fact that he'd had the high ground.

"Well, if think you can make it in this world, I can arrange a replacement!" Grillby growled letting his words cut through Mettaton like a hot knife to the heart. Mettaton soon felt the weight in his words and the meaning behind them. Mettaton, although a tough guy, didn't really wanting to mess with the fireman. Especially on his own turf. Mettaton soon admitted defeat by lifting his hands and pulling out a chair to sit down.

"Fine I give in, I don't want to breach my deal anyway over something so silly." Mettaton said huffing the fact he didn't get what he wanted. Grillby eased off slightly when Mettaton had sat back down. Finishing the last of his coffee, Alphys came out of Fuku's bedroom, brief case in hand. Grillby's head turned to the yellow dinosaur with an expression of deep worry.

"How is she?" Grillby expressed, concerned about his daughter.

"O-Oh?" Alphys stammered. Coming to the realization she was being talked to.

"Oh- umm, she has a few bruises and scrapes although she's made of fire. She'll be fine, F-Fuku is one tough cookie."

Grillby was hit with a wave of relief when Alphys spoke those words. He eased in his chair, leaning back, trying to massage the stress out of his neck. Mettaton clapped his hands in approval, but Alphys rubbed her arm nervously.

"U-umm, about the Human." Alphys continued, Grilly's gaze had returned to her. His look had given her shivers down her spine.

"W-what are you g-going to do with her? She looks like she's going to die soon. I-if you want I can-" Grillby hand had risen to stop Alphys from finishing her sentence.

"Don't say anything else, she is staying here. I'd appreciate it if you check her over, I don't need a monster murderer in my home." Grillby brought his hands together as Alphys gulped. Alphys head slowly turned towards the human.

"I had Fuku do a [CHECK] earlier, but I need an expert's opinion." Grillby continued gaining a reaction from Mettaton.

"Of course, Alphys is the best Dr around if anyone is an expert it's her." Mettaton boasted, pushing the good doctor towards the human with his stretchable arms from the chair.

Alphys, was hesitant, but did what she was told. She'd rather take the human back to her lab so she can study her with better equipment but the look on Grillby's face told her that it was a bad idea. Taking a shaky breath, she pulled out the human's soul and began her work.

* * *

 **~Authors Note~**

 **Hello,**

So this is an original story based with the characters from undertale and the universes of mafiatale and what not.

I only own Charlie mab. (is the name I intend to give the protagonist later.) and I do not own any under tale characters or universes that are based around them.

if you have any questions for me, feel free to give me a poke and I'll get back to you.

Maileng xox

ALSO! always stay creative.


	3. Making a deal

Charlie woke up to the view of a ceiling she didn't recognize. If anything, she was expecting a hospital ceiling or the blue sky from where she collapsed. She tried to remember last night events but her memory was a little fuzzy. Taking a deep breath, she shifted her head to the side to gather her surroundings but became more confused with what she saw.

There were two people? Sitting at a table with their backs against her. They were dressed in an overly formal outfits to be considered normal, their were coats were draped over the chairs they were sitting on, with a deck of cards in between them. One was huge with, what Charlie thought, was a lot of white hair and the other as considerably smaller, but big enough to sit in the chair with again, a lot of white hair.

Before she decided to move however the pain in her hand reminded her of last night's incident and the repercussions it had on her body. She lifted it to inspect the damage and she saw the bandages on her hand. It looked really bad, her hand looked like it was wrapped up like a bulb of its former self. An Issue that might become a deformity later. Right now, however she was in a room, laying on a couch with more pillows than necessary with a blanket draped over her while two strangers were playing poker on what looked like a very nice dining mahogany table.

She contemplated escaping, but felt too weak to do so. She was also probably too slow to outrun the strangers to in the first place. Taking a deep sigh, she shuffled to her side and called over to the two players.

"Who's winning?" Charlie asked, internally hearing all the pop's and cracks in her ears as she moved to her side to get a better view.

"I am." The smaller stranger answered, concentrating solely on his hand while the larger stranger barked in response.

Barked?

He... barked... Charlie thought to herself when the realization soon hit her. They're dogs... Dogs playing cards. In a basement, no less. Charlie assumed as she saw a stair case leading out to the sunshine above and the lack of windows around the room was a small Indicator that she was in a basement. Charlie smiled as soon as she saw one of the dogs pull a lighter up to a dog treat giving off a funky smell.

"What's up for grabs?" Charlie asked as she struggled to left herself into a seated position with the current nub that is her hand.

"Bark Bark." The larger dog barked looking at a confused human.

"She ain't awake, the doc said she'd be out for hours. Also, she would've moved by now." The smaller dog replied placing a card down on the table with a wide smirk of joy. Still winning the card game. The larger dog looked at his wrist to check the time. Charlie saw a very expensive looking watch on the big dogs' wrist as he barked back to his small friend.

"What do you mean it has been hours? We've only-" The smaller dog, slightly annoyed, looked at his own expensive looking wrist watch to check the time. But it was soon pointed out that the canine couldn't really tell the time. Charlie, who was stuck on the couch, had a sudden need for the bathroom. Her bladder felt it was on the edge of bursting.

"- uhh, it's only been." glared at his watch, as the hands moved too slowly for him to pick up, the larger dog had shaken his head and risen to his seat to go to the rotary phone. He dialed a few numbers and placed the receiver to his ear. Waiting patiently for the other end to pick up. Charlie couldn't hold it much longer, she needed to go. Charlie had somehow swung her legs over the side of the couch and unsteadily lifted herself to her feet. It was then the dog had finally been able to see her.

"Oh, you are awake... WAIT, YOU'RE AWAKE?!" The dog exclaimed at his own confusion when he realized that the human was indeed, awake. He looked towards to the larger dog to alert him about the human but the larger member of the canine family seemed to blend in with the room. Panicked, he saw the human make a small run for it to a nearby door to what she thought was a bathroom. She swung the door open with a loud bang, only to be disappointed with the storage cupboard before her. She frantically looked around for another door but before she could move the smaller dog was soon upon her, blue spear held at her neck.

"Don't move, this spear only hurts moving things." The smaller dog explained leaving Charlie with a bursting bladder and unable to move an inch. The larger dog barked to the smaller one gesturing the idea the obvious possibility that the human needed the bathroom. Charlie had to seriously cross and squeeze her legs together just to hold it in, trying to desperately, not to shake at the amount of pain this was causing her.

"No she doesn't, she's trying to escape!" Just as he said those word, Charlie couldn't take it any longer, Charlie pushed the mutt behind her as the spear around her neck phased through her, leaving a nasty graze all around her neck. sprinted to the other side of the room. She threw the next mystery door open with a large smash to reveal the sacred throne of relief, moving quickly, Charlie took care of her business as the two dogs looked at her with total bewilderment. The sheer amount of force she used on the door was enough to make a dent in to wall here the door handle was. A few seconds later there was a yell of total anger as Grillby came bursting down the stairs.

"What on earth are you two doing!" Grillby yelled, as he swung yet another door open, leading to the staircase outside.

"The human is trying to escape!" The smaller dog yelled earning a distasteful look from the fire man. Grillby looked around the room a little frantically while the older dog put the receiver down, effectively hanging up the phone, while shaking his head in disbelief. Grillby then to turned to the larger dog asking about what happened.

"Greater Dog, where is the human?" The larger dog named greater dog, simply pointed at the open bathroom door as a sounding flush came from it. The human came out with wet hand holding a small towel attempting and failing to dry it. She held out her bandaged hand close to her chest as not to bump it into anything on the way out. The look of relived frustration had showed as she failed to dry her hand on the towel. She looked up from her hand looking to anyone for help until she had noticed the literal fire man standing in the room with the two dogs.

"... urm, Hello." Charlie greeted as she held the towel loosely as she waved with her good hand. There was total silence between the three of them as Charlie said hello.

"Well, ummm, sorry for the doors and the wall. I really needed the toilet. Heh, heh." Charlie began rubbing the back of her neck in an apologetic fashion.

"What do you mean the doors and the wall!?" Grillby exclaimed, storming over to see that the toilet door handle, which was made of glass had totally shattered into the wall, leaving a perfect imprint of the door handle on the walls stone surface. It was the same for the storage door, but with a little less of an imprint into the wall. Charlie herself had inspected the damage and cringed at the sight of it. Grillby wanted to be angry about the wall, but couldn't bring himself to get mad. Instead, he turned to her with a look of pure potential on his face while she slowly edged herself closer to the staircase which lead outside.

Grillby signaled greater dog, and greater dog stood by the only exit that lead to outside, blocking Charlie's escape route.

"Miss..?" Grillby asked, allowing Charlie to answer her name back to him.

"Charlie." She said, Grillby smiled with this information.

"Miss Charlie, May I ask you to take a seat please." Grillby asked, walking over to the dining table to pull out a seat. Charlie was a little hesitant, here is a monster, who's house she has damaged, being overly kind about what she just did. She didn't like it and chose to stand close to the table but not sit down.

Greater dog stayed where he was. Ensuring that she wouldn't get any ideas while she smaller dog stood where he assumed was close to where she was standing.

"Or, not. We can take this slow." Grillby left the chair and opted for a chair at the other end of the rounded table. He sat down and clasped his hand together while leaning forward to study her.

"So, where shall we start," Grillby spoke, looking up and down her stance, her arms crossed as best as she could standing in a defensive position. Tough cookie, probably easy to crack under the right circumstances, Grillby thought to himself considering the possible challenge before him. Grillby began clearing his throat and asked,

"My name is Grillby, How did you sleep? I hope we didn't wake you, your hand needed urgent medical attention last night and we did the best we could." Grillby finished, Charlie didn't falter. Her stance had kept defensive. As he looked on. She shifted her balance from one leg to the other before answering.

"sleep was pretty comfortable, not going to lie." Charlie smiled as it had been a while since her head was on a soft pillow, but frowned at this morning's events.

"This morning could've been better however. I almost pissed myself trying to find the toilet." The two dogs and Charlie laughed at the idea lifting the atmosphere slightly. Grillby kept his stern look but smirked as the atmosphere in the room relaxed slightly.

"Well, I'm glad. You did me a great service last night. One I can't fully repay, so I have a proposition for you if you willing to take it." Grillby offered, gaining Charlie's interest if, only for a moment.

Charlie shifted her weight again. Her arms unfolded and rested on her hip while her damaged hand hung loosely by her side.

"If we're talking about last night, It was nothing. I was just passing by." Charlie commented, trying to act like it was no big deal. Grillby however couldn't let it slide. He leaned back in his chair, continuing to study her posture.

"Do you even remember what happened last night?" Grillby asked, watching Charlie shift her weight again at the question.

"Yeah, I stopped two thugs from killing a monster last night no big." Charlie answered, unsure where this was leading.

"That's right, the monster you saved last night so happens to be my daughter." Charlie tensed, Grillby noticed and frowned at the idea that this was just a no big situation to the human.

"Do you know what happened to those two men?" Grillby pressed on watching Charlie starting to catch on to what he was saying. Grillby leaned further back, pulling a file from the nearby cabinet. Charlie shook her head, watching Grillbys movements carefully as he pulled out a file fro behind him.

"They were killed by: 'Young woman named Charlie bahong, in their mid 20's, 5ft 5, wielding a crowbar. She has black hair, ragged clothes and a scar on her left cheek. Wanted on account of murder of Alex Gabis and George Pablea. She was last seen on the night xx/xx/192x. Please proceed with caution if this woman is spotted as she is armed and dangerous and must be captured at all cost.'" Grillby finished, his eyes looked back at Charlie, who had relaxed in her stance.

"So, you're black mailing me into working for you. Is that it?" Charlie remarked, as she finally decided to sit down. Smirking, Charlie was now leaning on the table with her good hand. A possible job offer presented itself to her whether she like it or not. Grillby placed the file in front of Charlie to let her have a look. Charlie played with the file in her hands before it was in golfed in flames. Grillby however didn't flinch as Charlie looked on at him with a sense of superiority.

There was a moment of calm before the two dogs soon went ballistic at the sight of magic fireball coming from the human's hand. Greater dog barked furiously while the smaller dog began freaking out about who cast the fire ball.

"What on earth?! Grillby?! Was that you? What did the human do?!" The smaller dog began questioning rapidly, becoming angrier as he went on unanswered.

"Doggo, Greater dog. Can you please leave."

Greater dog nodded while Doggo, was still asking questions. But was eventually dragged out by the greater dog. Once that had left, Grillby got out from his seat and walked over to a particular looking cabinet. He opened the cabinet door and pulled out a bottle of mysterious liquid with two glasses. He then opted for a chair next to the woman and placed the glasses on the table with the bottle.

"I know, you have others." Charlie commented, "And what is this for?" She asked pointing at the bottle in question.

"Now, I'd like to make you an offer. I'm sure you know that I run a restaurant by the name of grillby's, No?" Grillby asked, opening the cork of the bottle and waited for it to breath, Charlie opened her mouth to answer but Grillby kept on talking.

"Well, I'd like you to work for me in my restaurant. You'll be paid a decent wage and I'll set you up with a decent apartment if you do well. As for sleeping arrangements you'll be staying with my daughter until such time has passed." Grillby began pouring into the glasses and handed Charlie the beverage.

"What makes you think I want to work for you?" Charlie questioned, lifting the glass to her nose, giving it a quick sniff, to only scrunch her nose at the sharp smell.

"Well, it's either work for me and get a roof over your head, a decent home cooked meal and a bed to sleep on or go straight to the police and get killed in prison for man slaughter. Your a smart girl, what's it gonna be?" Grillby asked, lifting the glass to her to seal the deal. Charlie however played with the glass, rolling between her fore finger and thumb. She contemplated his offer and danced with the idea of having a decent life for the rest of her life, but this was a deal which seemed extremely out of the norm. Why would this monster offer a job this way and even make such the effort of trying to befriend a human. Grillby then waved his drink in the air a little impatiently, gaining Charie's attention again.

"Miss Charlie, let it be known, I never make these kinds of deals. This will be your only opportunity to make a deal with me. Si I'll ask again, what's it gonna be?" Grillby said, the tone of his voice edged on the side of anger. this however was a once in a lifetime deal, Charlie was certainly going to make the most of it. She picked up her drink and clincked her glass to his before chugging her glass down in one gulp. Grillby did the same and they both slammed their glasses onto the table.

A deal had been made.


	4. Getting ready for breakfast

About a second later however, Charlie's throat had burned making her cough and wheeze for air.

"What the fuck is that?!" Charlie wheezed picking up the bottle to examine it, only to find all the labels had been removed.

"that's for me to know and for you to piss off. Your Job starts as soon as your bathed and dressed. My daughter had left some clothes for you on the side table. So get ready and I'll have her come and collect you." Grillby ordered.

Charlie was a little taken back with the sudden change of persona. Quickly she nodded before lifting herself from her seat and running back into the bathroom. She didn't know what compelled her to do so but once in the bathroom she turned to lock the door before turning on the taps and both hot and cold to try and fill the bath quickly. She took off her borrowed pajama's and checked her body for any more signs of damage. Apart from her cheek, hand and neck, the only word that popped in her mind was dirty.

When the bath was a third of the way full. She jumped in and began scrubbing at her skin, being careful not to get her bandaged hand wet. While cleaning herself Charlie barely heard a soft knock at the door.

"H- hello, Charlie?" A female voice called timidly, Charlie assumed that the sweet innocent voice was her new boss's daughter.

"Yeah!" Charlie called, getting a squeak of surprise from the other side of the door.

"Uh, umm. Do you need any help? Like with your back and stuff?" The young girl asked, not really too sure if she was allowed to go in.

"Oh, Umm.." Charlie looked back at her bandaged hand contemplating the idea of getting help. She'll admit to herself she didn't want the help but she couldn't properly reach her back. Swallowing her pride, she cleared her throat and called out.

"Umm. Yes please, I feel a little helpless with this hand. Do you need me to-?" Charlie shifted herself to try and get out of the tub but the young girl called out to stop her.

"Oh, no. Don't worry I have a key, hold on." There was a scuffling on the other side of the door before a key could be heard being inserted into the door to unlock it.

The door opened and revealed the green fire girl wearing a pressed shirt with a neat with a female waist coat. She also wore neat below the knee, simple black skirt with a small black apron tied around her waist. Her shoes were simple short black heels to complete the whole waitress look. Charlie's eyes gazed upon the fire girl when she entered the room, instant regret played with her mind as the girl came closer to her to help.

"u-u-uhhh, are you sure you'll be okay helping me? Last time I checked, fire and water don't tend to mix well." Charlie Sean asked a little nervous about possibly hurting the boss's daughter over something like getting a little wet.

"Please don't worry. We're made of magic, not actual physical matter. Soo, I'll be okay. My name is Fuku by the way." Fuku held out her hand, while Charlie shook off her wet hand to grab a hold of Fuku's.

"Charlie," Charlie gave a single firm shake before retreating it back into the bath. Fuku pulled out a bar of soap and what looked like a big sea sponge from the bathroom cabinet above the sink. There was a long moment of silence as Fuku came back with the bathing equipment. She dunked the sponge in the bath water before loading it with soapy suds from the bar of soap. Charlie kept her bandaged hand close to her chest as she leaned forward to let Fuku have better access to her back.

"So,…" Fuku started, as she started with the top of Charlie's shoulders.

"My dad told me that you're staying with me for a while. Is that okay with you?" Fuku asked, earning a complete look of confusion from the human.

"Wait, hold on. Shouldn't I be asking you that question? Because your dad didn't really give me any other option." Charlie stated, on the border line of a complaint while Fuku had almost finished with Charlie's back.

"Well, after what happened last night I insisted that you should work with us, also the Idea of you living with me put his mind at ease about being attacked again. But by doing this I never got to ask if it was really okay with you." Fuku had finished with Charlie's back and shook her hands from any remaining water. Once Fuku had finished Charlie took the sponge that Fuku had left in the water to clean the remainder of her body. Arms, Chest, waist, legs and feet. Charlie scrubbed everything.

"Hell, I'm okay with it. As long as you're okay with it I'll be fine. It'll be nice to get a roof over my head for once." Charlie rinsed herself with the bath water which had turned from crystal clear to a murky grey which left a much fairer skin tone to Charlie's surface.

Fuku handed Charlie a towel before She left the bathtub. Being sure to cover herself before leaving the body of water. Charlie followed Fuku back into the living room and was shown the spare set of clothes that were left out last night for Charlie.

"I don't really know your size, but you look about the same as me. Is that okay?" Charlie lifted the uniformed clothes and eyed them judgingly. It was a similar outfit to Fuku's but this was something that Charlie couldn't see herself waring.

"look, love. I do love the outfit, and it does look super cute on you, but do ya have anything with a bit more coverage. I was never really fond of skirts." Charlie gestured to her legs pulling out the skirt and draping it over one leg pretending it was on.

"Well, I do have a pair of trousers you could try." Fuku said, 82eetreating back to her bedroom to rummage through some clothes.

Charlie took the opportunity to try and unbutton the shirt Fuku supplied. Charlie pulled out the shirt and laid it neatly on the couch, she went to unbutton the top button but found it extremely difficult to do so. The buttons where small and kept slipping in a three fingered grip. She used one knee to hold the shirt down but the light weight fabric fumbled with and bunched on the other side, creasing the nicely pressed shirt.

"Fuck," Charlie cursed, taking her knee off the shirt to find more creases to where her knee was placed.

"Double fuck!" Charlie said again before deciding that this was a job for the trusty teeth She placed the in between her teeth and began pulling, trying her best not to drool on the nice and clean, white fabric. A few seconds later Fuku came out with a pair of trousers and paused to see Charie knawing at one of her shirts.

Charlie pulled in several directions trying to get the button free from its single cut slot, but the shirt won the battle. Frustrated, Charlie gathered the shirt in one hand and threw it back on the couch scrunched up and messy. Fuku just watched the display before her, trying to hold in her giggles as Charlie had become more frustrated at the buttoned-up shirt. Once Charlie had given up Fuku voiced her assistance.

"Do you need any help?" Fuku asked, handing the pair of trousers to Charlie, already unbuttoned,

"Who fucking knew undoing a buttoned shirt was hard." Charlie complained, taking the trousers from Fuku, glaring at the now ruined shirt scrunched on the couch. Fuku picked up the shirt and gave it a good shake, making it strait again instantly.

"Well, once the bandages are off you'll be able to use that hand again I think it's only on until tomorrow." Fuku replied, already unbuttoning the shirt while Charlie sat down on the couch to put on the trousers.

"Till, tomorrow? That was fast, how long have I been asleep?" Charlie asked Fuku leaving the now unbuttoned shirt on the side of the couch to help Charlie with the button on the trousers.

"Just over 10 Hours, we had a doctor come late last night to look at your hand. I don't know what she did because she checked me and sent me to bed before checking you. Dad stayed up all night to make sure the doctor didn't do anything out of the ordinary, that's why he's a little cranky today." Fuku explained, earning more questions than answers from the poor girl. There are monster doctors? And why would she do anything out of the ordinary? Are monster doctors not bound by the medical code? Also why would Grillby stay up all night?

Charlie wanted to ask these questions but now wasn't the time. The Boss was waiting upstairs probably getting more frustrated as time went on. Charlie let Fuku do some finishing touches on Charlie's outfit and quickly dried Charlie's hair with a side parting with loose dried off curls to finish the look. Circling Charlie, Fuku inspected her work and agreed that the trousers looked good instead of the skirt. Fuku then placed a small badge on Charlie's waist coat, reading bartender trainee. Charlie looked down to inspect it before frowning.

"Is this really necessary?" Charlie questioned. Fuku shared the look of pity at the badges name.

"Don't worry. Again, it won't be on for long. We're working in a fast-paced environment so this helps people be a little bit more patient with you. We might even get a few tips. Now come along, my dad is waiting." Fuku admitted, beginning to lead the human forewords towards the door.

Charlie began walking to the exit, staring at the floor as she did so. Deep in thought, Charlie began wondering what kind of duty's she'd be doing for the grill man. It's a family run restaurant in the monster side of town. Judging by the location, the customer base is most likely local monsters, and with all the monsters she has met, she was hoping that the clientele was nice. Fuku, was up the stairs as Charlie followed, Fuku opened the door and allowed Charlie to walk through first before walking through herself to lock the door.

Once the door was locked Charlie followed Fuku around the building to what looked like the back door. Fuku once again opened the door to the building, leading to a heavily used kitchen, filled with monster chefs cooking up a storm of sausages, bacon and eggs. It smelled delightful. Chefs where yelling at each other informing one another about what food was ready for different tables, and the demands of what foods are coming in which order. It sounded like total chaos but in a funny way it worked like a well-oiled machine.

"Hey! Fuku, Who's the human?" One of the Chefs called, leaning on the food pass inspecting the human girl. The monster in question was cat like monster with a lit-up cigarette in his mouth. Many of the chefs had stopped what they were doing just to have a look at this human. The sudden attention brought nerves to Charlie making her withdraw a little in on herself. Fuku had noticed Charlie's reaction to the sudden attention and called out to the whole kitchen.

"Listen up! This here is Charlie, she'll be working for us from now on! If any of you give her any trouble You'll have to talk to the boss. Do I make myself clear?" Fuku yelled with total confidence. Her stance wide and commanding.

"Yes Chef!" The staff replied, like an army squadron.

"What did you say!" Fuku yelled again, only to get a louder response,

"YES CHEF!" Charlie withheld a smile at the chorus of different voices. Fuku smiled and continued to walk into another door dragging Charlie along. Charlie's stomach growled as she was dragged passed the amazing smelling food.

The cat monster heard Charlie's stomach and called to her before exiting the kitchen.

"Hey buddy!" Charlie's head turned to a cupcake hitting her face and sticking there. Charlie peeled it off as chocolate icing caked her face. Charlie looked at the small baked good before looking back at the Chef.

"Eat something will ya? You look half dead." The Chef commented getting back to his cooking. Fuku was already fretting over Charlie's face, wiping the chocolate sauce with several napkins before finally dragging the girl through the door. Charlie saw the cat monster roll his eyes before being pulled into the next room.

"Typical." She heard him mutter, before seeing the door close behind her.

Charlie immediately frowned upon hearing the single judgmental word, but soon ignored the comment as she was she was pulled into the corner of the restaurant and forced to sit down. The restaurant seemed to be buzzing with activity as waiters where coming in and out of the kitchen and customers talking amongst themselves as waitresses patiently waited to take orders from them. Fuku had placed Charlie in a lonely booth in the corner of the restaurant before disappearing out of sight for a few moments.

Charlie sat in silence and absorbed her surroundings. The mutterings of customers kept the atmosphere calm and relaxed all the while, waiting staff kept themselves busy. It was nice, Fuku came back after a while with two hot steaming cups of coffee and a plate with a few croissants.

"I can't believe him, throwing food at you like that. Did he think we weren't going to feed you?" Fuku questioned not really wanting an answer.

"Idiot, I swear the chefs can be a little big headed sometimes." Fuku finished, putting the plate on the table with the hot steaming drinks.

"Thank you." Charlie said rolling up her sleeves, to avoid getting them dirty.

"It's no problem. Anyway, you get 30 minutes to eat breakfast before the real work starts okay, so I'll catch you later." Fuku explained before giving a small smile and walking back to her work.

Charlie waved back as she Fuku walked off. Charlie looked at the breakfast before her and simply drooled in delight. The croissants were freshly baked and smelled wonderful, although they were a plain pastry the crispy treat simply looked like it was cooked to perfection. Charlie delicately picked up the pastry with her good hand and lifted it to her mouth. When Charlie bit down on the golden crust, she melted like the butter it was cooked in. She couldn't believe it once she had finished the croissants Charlie's attention was soon back on the chocolate muffin, although most of the icing was spattered on her face earlier she couldn't help herself and stuffed the whole thing in her mouth. She choked on the fluffy goodness that now blocked her windpipe trying to chase it down with the perfectly brewed coffee.

"Hey, buddy. Didn't your parents ever tell you to chew first?" A gruff voice called, catching Charlie's attention. She had managed to swallow the baked good with the coffee before looking for the sorce of the voice. Her eyes landed on a small looking skeleton wearing smart trousers that where held up by suspenders. Polished smart shoes and a clean pressed shirt with a neat black tie. His eyes were two large black holes with white dots for irises, wearing a permanent smile on his face.

Charlie politely tried to clear her throat before speaking to this newcomer.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. It's just I haven't eaten in soo long I forgot my manners." Charlie apologized, smiling back at the small skeleton.

The Skeleton's smile didn't faulter however, as he raised a hand out to the human for a hand shake.

"Well, it's not the fact of manners, just common sense. The name is Sans, sans the skeleton." Charlie took the skeleton's hand upon reply and gave it a single firm shake.

"Charlie B-" Charlie stuttered mid-sentence rethinking her words before starting again.

"Baling, pleased to meet you." Charlie withdrew her hand from the skeleton. His permanent smile made her feel uneasy, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on its end for an unknown reason.

"Charlie huh? Isn't that-" Charlie had raised her hand mid-sentence to stop him,

"Yeah, the name is typically used for males but my mum thought she had a sense of humor." Charlie explained like it was a nuisance to deal with.

"what about your dad?" Sans asked before he could stop himself.

"He died to a man called Charlie." She answered a little too nonchalantly for anyone's liking. There was a good long moment of silence between the pair before Fuku interrupted the conversation.

"Charlie's it's been 20 minutes, you ready to start work?" Charlie looked to the fire girl then back at the skeleton who was now supporting a regretful glance with his smile falling slightly to one side.

"sorry." Sans apologized, clear that he didn't mean to poke at a dark subject.

"please don't worry, it was an innocent question to a dark answer. You didn't know." Charlie stood up and shuffled out of the booth. Charlie soon brushed the crumbs off her outfit before holding out her hand to the skeleton.

"pleasure to meet you Sans, thanks for the company." Charlie attempted for another hand shake but the skeleton didn't take it. Smile had returned to normal and his hand shoved deep into his pockets, Sans grumbled,

"Yeah, a pleasure." He replied, turning to leave the restaurant. Charlie withdrew her hand as his reaction wasn't surprising. Fuku stood between them, confused with sans just out right leaving the scene between them. Charlie lifted her empty plates and cups, turning to Fuku for guidance.

"Fuku?" Charlie asked bringing the flame girl back to her senses.

"Where do I put these?" Charlie gestured to the empty plates, Fuku took the plate from Charlie and asked her to follow. Charlie obliged and considered this day way already long day.

* * *

~Authors Note~

Hello,

Sorry it's been a while, I had managed to get really sick. which had me bed ridden for 4 days.

I hope you like the story and I'll hopefully post soon.

thank you for reading.

Maileng xxx


End file.
